The present invention relates to a deployable stimulator array and a method to non-surgically implant, deploy and remove the lead. This invention provides a stimulator made of a plurality of electrodes that can be implanted in the body and adjusted through percutaneous placement. More specifically, this invention relates to implantable leads that combine the features of a percutaneous lead with those of a paddle lead, to provide better electrical stimulation, but still allow delivery through percutaneous placement.
A spinal cord stimulator is a well established medical device used to exert pulsed electrical signals to the spinal cord for treatment of chronic pain and movement disorders. Currently, two types of designs of spinal cord stimulators are used by physicians. The leads/electrodes consist of an array of leads that are either percutaneous type or paddle type. The percutaneous type utilizes percutaneous placement of single or multiple linear cylindrical electrodes with variable numbers of contacts, whereas the paddle type uses surgically implanted paddle style electrodes with flat columns of contacts.
Percutaneous type electrodes are easier to insert in comparison with paddle type electrodes, which are inserted via an incision over the spinal cord. Percutaneous electrodes have the advantage of ease of placement, but also have disadvantages including current inefficiency, migration and coverage limitations. Paddle leads have efficiencies of unidirectional current and the ability to provide arrays for better coverage but require invasive surgery for placement and removal.